


Obsessed With You

by petregression



Category: DCU
Genre: Begging, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 17:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petregression/pseuds/petregression
Summary: Prompt: Fern being so unbearably turned on that they’re reduced to whimpering and begging and pleading for Argo to fuck them senseless.not even spellchecked don't judge me





	Obsessed With You

Fern felt like he had been waiting for ages for Argo to finally come home. In the meanwhile, he had been cleaning up the house and sweeping the floors. He felt like it was better than sitting around and doing nothing. He looked around the house one more time before confirming to himself that he must've been done cleaning, there was really nothing else to organize. Which was.. a strange feeling, but he was grateful to sit back down and watch a show.

He clicked on the TV and sat back, stretching out slightly. He was tuned into Criminal Minds, because why not? He loved watching shows about solving crimes and thought it was interesting. He was thoroughly engrossed in the show when Argo came in and Fern did not notice him at all. Argo sighed lightly, it was adorable when he got so caught up. He took the opportunity to sneak up behind him and gently rub his shoulder, causing Fern to learnt jump off the couch.

"Oh! Hi, you uh, you scared me," Fern said, looking back at him.

Argo rolled his eyes, "Hey," He hummed.

Just as Fern was going to attempt to continue the conversation, Argo walked around the couch and plopped down next to him. He pulled up a stray blanket and pulled it over the two of them, staring at the TV. Fern caught his message and played the show again. Argo reaches to Fern under the blanket, squeezing his hand firmly.

"So," Argo hummed, tracing his thumb over the back of his hand, "What are they solving this time?"

Fern cooed, "This girl got kidnapped and killed and they're trying to trace the guy back."

Argo nodded, slowly letting go of his hand. Fern looked back to him with a confused expression, and Argo simply motioned back to the TV. Fern shrugged it off and continued watching the show.

"So, what type of person do you think they are?" Argo asked, squeezing the outside of his thigh.

Fern hummed in thought, "I bet..they're probably a straight white male in his 30's, it's almost always someone like that."

Argo nodded, trailing his hand to the inside of his thigh and pulling his hand up slowly, running his hand up and down his thigh. Fern distantly realized that Argo was flirting with him, finally. It quickly turned to a bit of excitement as well when he remembered yesterday he had been out with him and he had been hanging out with one of his friends, laughing and smiling. And he remembered the deadly look on Argo's face when he spotted him.

Argo would never hurt his close friends, not unless he felt like he had to. But still, the feeling of dread and a bead of sweat running down his face was enough. Fern didn't even realize he was leaning into Argo's hand until he noticed he was close to his inner thigh, spreading his legs apart.

"Did you hear what I asked?" Argo asked, like he had been repeating that for a while now.

Fern paused and looked at him, flushing red, "N-no, sorry can you repeat it?" He asked, trying to polite.

"You should be paying attention to me," Argo snapped, "Only me. I was asking if you think they'd arrest him or just shoot him like in other episodes?"

Fern looked away to the TV, "I bet they'd just arrest him, unless Hotch is after them. He's trigger-happy."

Argo ran a hand under his chin, pulling on his face so he turned back to him, "Mhm. Tell me more," He said as he squeezed his hips.

Fern panted softly, "Please," He whispered out.

Argo pulled up his shirt, kissing the middle of his stomach and kissing down to his pantline, "What was that?" He asked

"Please, please fuck me I want you," Fern panted, bucking his hips up into his hands.

Argo smiled at that, tugging off Fern's shirt. He helped him out of his binder as well, pulling off his own. He pulled off his shorts, tugging at his boxers. Fern leaned up into his hand, covering up his face. Argo reached up, pushing his hand down onto the bed and pulling his boxers all the way off of him. He got a healthy dose of lube and pressed his fingers into him quickly.

Fern whimpered, mumbling out nonsense already, he melted for him just oh so quickly. Argo smiled, slowly working him open as Fern practically melted underneath all the attention he was being given.

"My angel, my handsome angel," Argo mumbled, biting a mark into his thigh, "Everything about you is so perfect. I love you so much, you're so beautiful like this."

Fern felt like he was melting underneath all the attention he was being given before Argo pulled his fingers out of him. Fern looked down to him, opening his mouth to ask him why he stopped before Argo grabbed his hips and forcefully turned him over. Fern got the message and quickly got himself up on all fours. Argo smiled at just how good he was being for him.

"So obedient. I can't wait to be inside you," Argo panted, lining up his hips with his and pushing into him from behind.

Argo smiled when Fern quickly started to fuck himself on him. Argo held his hips hard, clawing into him so that he couldn't move himself. Fern whimpered, trying desperately to move back into him as Argo started to slowly thrust into him. Fern leaned forward, letting his head fall into the bedsheets before him. Argo tsked, grabbing his hair and pulling his head up.

Fern moaned, letting out a cry as Argo used his other hand to hold him close and thrusted hard into him. Argo smiled as he watched red marks start to form on his sides.

"Please, please, please Argo," Fern moaned out, clawing the bedsheets in front of him, "Youre so fucking big. I need more of you, please,"

Argo smiled, pulling on his hips and sitting back, pulling Fern back into his lap. Fern panted, trying to keep pace with him and move himself as Argo thrusted up into him, before Argo picked him up. He moved him down onto the bed, in front of a large mirror at the end of the bed. Fern's eyes were screwed shut as Argo grabbed his hips, kissing and biting his neck.

Argo moved to whisper in his ear, "Open your eyes. Watch me fuck you," He ordered.

Fern nodded quickly, holding onto the bedsheets and looking up to the mirror in front of him. He was stuck in the side of Argo behind him, fucking into him fast and hard. He could see hickies forming on neck, and bruises and red marks at his sides and hips and he was dripping down into the bed. He could see Argo looking at him oh so lovingly when he instantly came at the site, rocking hard back into him.

Argo panted, responding to him by quickly cumming into him, pushing his hips down and trying to fit all of him inside. He wanted to fill him up, see him dripping with him.

"I love you," Argo cooed, panting and laying back.

Fern took a bit of effort to pull off of him, laying beside him and panting, "I love you too."

Argo looked to him, running a hand down the side of his face, "Only mine. My angel."

"I'm yours. Only your angel," Fern cooed and he felt himself blushing.

He felt a rush of static energy rushing over them. He swore he could see their hair lifting up and chuckled to himself, cuddling up to Argo. He yawned, letting himself fall asleep with him there.


End file.
